Slight Misunderstanding
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *one-shot GerIta* Germany wanted to propose, but you can always count on Prussia to mess things up a bit... poor Italy. Contains lemon.


**SOY:** this is one of my smut69 prompts (a collection of prompts for which I write lemon scenes). It's the one with the most plot before, so I thought it safe to post here. If you want to read my others (various Italy pairings, though), you can find them on my livejournal address (PM me for it).

This is number 5 – Ring.

……………………………………

**Rating**: MA for sexual situation.

**Warnings:** yaoi sex at the end. Thread carefully. If the idea of sex between males scares you away, please stop reading here. Thank you. CONTAINS PRUSSIA.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

……………………………………

**Slight Misunderstanding**

**One–shot**

"I… Feliciano, I have something for you," Germany hesitated, looking right in front of him, then clenched his fingers around the small case and jutted his hands forwards, almost mechanically, flipping the lid open. "T–this is for you… wear it for me!"

His serious, concentrated face lasted for a grand total of three seconds, then his cheeks turned aflame, and he could almost feel his brain overheating and expelling steam from his ears.

Shaking, he turned around and hit his forehead against the wall, fists spasmodically clenched around the small case and the golden ring it contained.

This time, it had no tomato–shaped gem on it. This time, it wasn't a half–assed proposal, made out of a misunderstanding, with confused feelings and forced by obligation and insecurities.

It was a simple golden ring that Germany had carefully chosen and paid with his own money, not as a Nation, but as a person, working part time in a pub, having to deal with unruly, drunken customers and ungodly workout hours.

It had taken him more than six months, because the pay wasn't that good and he had to hide it from his lover, mostly because he was partly ashamed of what he wanted to do and because he was doing this for him –to offer Italy something that he had gained himself, with his own hands, just like back in the days.

Maybe they couldn't get married (they were Nations whose people had yet to come to accept the fact that same sex couples needed to have the same rights as heterosexual couples), or if they could somewhere else (Sweden had offered, of course, once he'd heard of Germany's intention), it wouldn't be valid once back home, yet…

Yet…

Germany loved Italy, and he knew the Italian loved him back; this something between them was strong, and he needed something more than words to finalise it. A ring wasn't a real marriage, but it was a shared promise, something important.

Something final.

It would make Italy his.

He just needed to do it right.

"I–Italy, I l… this is for you!" once again, he straightened and turned towards the mirror, cheeks still flushed in embarrassment.

He had a slight problem of showing his emotions and feelings in public, but he really wanted to make this perfect in every detail.

"West, you're going a~ll wrong about it! Kesesese!"

With an undignified yelp, Germany was startled out of his thoughts and his hands reflexively loosened their hold on the case, that fell on the ground, lying there open to the prying eyes of Prussia.

"B–_Bruder_!" if he'd been embarrassed before, just thinking about how to propose to Italy, he now was close to dying of shame.

He hadn't planned on having someone see him!

"Awww, West, you're so cute~ my little _bruder_ is going to propose to cute Feli~"Prussia chuckled, patting Germany on the shoulder and grabbing the ring into his hands.

Prussia had been well aware that Germany had worked for months to buy a gift this personal to his cute Italian lover, and inwardly touched by his brother's mushiness, even though he'd never admit it, was going to root for him all the way.

"You don't have to try out these things, West" Prussia shook his head, returning the ring to his brother with a light chuckle. "You have to be spontaneous… you've been with Italy for at least a couple of decades, if not more, yet you haven't learned anything about him…" he thought about letting the matter drop without allusions, then insulted himself for even thinking that "well, aside from new sex positions and a few kinks you hadn't tried out before, of course~"

Germany's cheeks had taken what looked like a probable permanent scarlet, and unable to restrain himself, Prussia started laughing loudly.

"I mean it, West," grabbing his arm, he straightened up "trying it out like this won't help… for once, try to be impulsive… do these mushy, stupid things all those idiots in love do –buy him flowers, offer him an expensive dinner, and then take him home, propose and pound him into your bed…" he thought about it for a moment, then added "and don't read instructions off a book, either! It's not awesome at all!"

Germany wanted to be swallowed by the floor at that point –he really didn't want his brother, of all people, to offer him a tip on how to best propose to his own lover. Not even if he was saying sensible, actually reasonable things.

Not at all.

"G–go away!" shoving his brother away took little to no force, and Germany made it a point to close the door behind his back, locking himself in the bathroom.

Turning back to the mirror, Germany cleared his throat and started trying out again.

…………………………

"Ve~"

Bouncing happily, Italy easily jumped over the gates around Germany's house and let himself in without a second thought, waving at the dogs barking towards him in greeting.

He wanted to visit Germany today, too, and wanted to surprise him with a well cooked lunch (the wurst didn't count, since they were not _real_ food), but hi lover's phone had been close, so he hadn't been able to warn Germany that he was coming.

Not that Germany would mind him visiting, of course~

Opening the main door, Italy shuffled inside, looking around. "Ve~ Ludwig? Where are you?"

Usually, Germany would call out for him in a gruff voice, somewhat upset for Italy's ability to get into his house without keys, but this time, there was no reply.

Pouting, Italy wandered to the sitting room, then moved across the corridor to the kitchen. No Germany.

"Ludwig?"

A soft sound of something falling on a carpet attracted his attention; since it was coming from Germany's bedroom, Italy smiled and opened the door, expecting to see his lover, and instead…

"Ve~ it's just Gilbert~"

Prussia looked up from the floor as if caught by surprise, and jumped at the sight of the Italian, cheeks colouring red. "F–Feli~ hello, I didn't hear you coming in!"

"Gil, are you looking for Ludwig's collection of porn magazines again? If you are, I can tell you where he put them, ve~ even though he said he threw them away…"

Prussia looked like he was torn between flushing darker and smirking victoriously, then shook his head. "No, I…" he looked to the floor again, then back up at Italy. "You said you know where he put them? No, I mean, no, I wasn't searching for them!"

Actually, things were far more complex than that –Prussia had sneaked into Germany's room to get another look at the ring Germany bought for Italy, about to leave some sort of message for him on how to properly propose to cute Ita (even though Germany didn't know, Prussia still felt an unrecognised guilt for the way things had turned out last time a proposal had been the centre of Germany's attention), but in the making of the awesome note, the ring had just fallen out from the case, disappearing somewhere.

And then, Italy had entered the room.

He didn't want to mess things up again. He was happy for his _bruder_, really.

"Uh, Feli, you should go… uh, West isn't here, you know? Haha~ he went out to… buy something for lunch, I think. You could wait him… Feli?"

Italy had caught sight of something metallic next to the leg of Germany's bed and had kneeled over, gathering the small, round shaped object in his hand, but had barely the time to give it a look that Prussia snatched it away, hiding it behind his back.

"Ve~ Gilbert, what was that?" furrowing his brow, Italy nudged the Prussian Nation on the shoulder, trying to peek behind him. "I'm curious now… let me see~ is it a prank for Ludwig? Is it, is it?"

"N–no! of course the awesome me would never prank West! Kesesese~" his head running at fast speed to get an idea, ring clutched into his fingers, Prussia felt cornered. "this is… this… is a special surprise from Ludwig to you!"

"Uh? But isn't that a–"

"It's a cock ring!" Prussia blurted out, mentally facepalming a second later.

Sure, a cock ring. Yeah. It was far too small to be…

"V–ve?!" Italy shivered and retreated from Prussia as if scalded. "A what?"

"Ah… Feliciano… I…" Prussia cleared his throat "a cock ring, of course!"

Italy turned suddenly pale. He had known about Germany's kinky side, of course, but the blond Nation had never tried to get Italy to play it out, except some bondage every now and then, of course –Italy hadn't objected to that, and blindfolds were equally sexy for him, too, but…

A cock ring?

Italy had never seen any in his life, but he knew what they were about.

They had to be put… on _there_.

It was supposed to be about teasing, of course, but… but…

It was so _small_!

No way it would _ever_ fit!

"West bought it especially for you, Feli~ ha ha~" completely oblivious to what Italy was thinking, Prussia decided to go for it. If he acted with enough conviction, then maybe he would believe it! "D–don't tell him I ruined the surprise, though! Kesese!"

At least this way Italy would be really surprised once Germany proposed, and then Prussia would be saved because Germany wouldn't get to know what had happened…

""

Italy tried to reign control of his shock and stood up, feeling terribly afraid. He could barely hear what Prussia was telling him, his whole attention focused on just how small that thing had been.

Germany wanted him to wear that?! I–it was too small! Maybe Italy wasn't as well endowed as Germany was, b–but… th–that small…?!

"I–I'll go home now!"

Retreating quickly from the room, Italy backpedalled out of Germany's house, this time not paying attention to the dogs barking at him, completely unaware of Prussia's yells of "at least try to appear surprised when he asks you!" following him out.

'_Ludwig… Pervertito!'_

…………………………

In the end, although in complete denial, Germany had admitted defeat, and ended up following Prussia's suggestions; he had booked a table at one of Italy's favourite restaurants, and had tried to act nice to Italy –well, nicer than usual, actually.

He was terribly embarrassed, but he wanted everything to go accordingly to his plans.

He had tried hard the perfect way to propose to Italy, and he was going to do it at home, not in front of everybody, of course.

He had even checked his house thrice for some kind of hidden camera Hungary could have placed, so he was sure everything was in order.

He just needed to relax and hold Italy's attention, since it was strangely lacking…

Blue eyes observed Italy on the other end of the table, watching him fidget and try to eat his _linguine allo scoglio_, even though his attention kept shifting everywhere, sometimes on Germany, then flashing away from him as if afraid.

"It… Feliciano, is everything ok? Isn't the pasta good?" even to Germany's lacking taste on pasta, the linguine were delicious. Surely it wasn't because of the pasta…?

"Ve!" Italy jumped in shock and shook his head wildly, shoving another fork of pasta in his mouth. "It's very good, Ludwig~ I love this place after all! Ve~"

Germany really didn't know what was going on, but he hoped things would go as planned anyway.

"Good… finish up, I'm going to order dessert afterwards," he ordered brusquely, clearing his throat and trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Yes, as planned. As planned.

On his own, Italy had been fighting against paling for the whole dinner.

After running away from Germany's house in the late morning, he'd been thinking about things for a long while, unable to stop wondering why Germany would want something that small to be applied to his lover's…

It was small.

It was going to be clearly painful, of course, but maybe Germany really wanted that?

Italy loved Germany, so of course he would want him to be happy… but he was into that kink! How could it be pleasurable?! How was it going to _fit_?!

Yet, for Germany, Italy could try. Could he?

Yeah, he… b–but so small!

Germany loved him, so why…

As it was, Italy was considering his chances at running away, even though the linguine he was eating were terribly yummy, and this was his favourite restaurant… so he really wanted to stay, but Germany was acting so scary…

He was even trying to smile! Germany never smiled!

And he was talking with him about things Italy liked, and he had held the door for him, something he never did, and…

'_Ve~ Ludwig is so sca~ry!'_ trembling lightly, Italy tried to concentrate on his food to calm himself down. It was no good to dawdle around, but really, Germany was clearly being nice so that he could use it against him and then force him to comply with his kink!

Scary!

'_I–I must tell him no! Maybe if I show him we don't need it he might not use it~'_

Smiling with next to none strength, Italy resumed eating his linguine, hoping the dinner wouldn't end. At all.

…………………………

Germany held Italy's strangely tense body close to his own, kissing a small trail down his neck, one finger pulling the neck of his shirt away, revealing s delicious collarbone ready to be marked; in his arms, Italy shivered and let out a needy moan, but still remained tense.

"Feliciano" he murmured, trying not to sound impatient "is everything ok…? You've been… tense today…"

If it was possible, Italy tensed even more, and shook in his grasp. "N–no! Of course not, Ludwig! I mean, yes, everything is ok!"

Germany wasn't truly a master of massages, that was actually the Italian Nation, but he turned the still frame of his lover around, and gently massaged his shoulders.

He hadn't envisioned Italy to be that tense, it wasn't planned.

He had to relax him…

Leaning forwards, he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, licking at the skin and rejoicing the taste; it was easy to get lost in Italy, kissing, biting, exploring and mapping his body, enjoying his reactions, his moans, his writhing, eating him, drowning in his scent…

'_No! I need… I need to concentrate!'_

But Germany had a goal today –he had to propose. He had meant to bring Italy to his bedroom and have him sit on the bed, then kneel in front of him and ask, but…

But Italy was so tense, and…

And the way he sighed as Germany gently massaged his shoulders, hands slipping under his shirt, tweaking his nipples…

"Ah… L–Ludwig…"

Germany felt his resolve slide away from him.

He wanted more –to touch, taste…

'_T–the ring!'_ he yelled at himself, ashamed of his own indecent behaviour. _'I need to go with the plan… it's no good to…'_

Italy was mewling now, and Germany was shocked to see his own hands had moved lower, massaging the Italian man's hips, fingers dangerously shifting lower, to slip between these delicious buttocks…

"Ahn… _ah_…"

Italy was bucking into him, his ass rubbing against Germany's clothed erection, that was growing harder with each movement of Italy's hips, rocking into him, buttons snapping open, pants falling on the ground–

"N–no!"

Germany pushed Italy away in a flash, and at the almost hurt expression of his lover, he flushed hard, grabbing Italy's shoulders and directing him towards the bedroom.

"C–come on, Feliciano" he muttered, clearing his throat. "Not here".

Italy turned tense again at the sight of the bed, and Germany had to shove him sitting on it with a bit of strength, unable to understand his lover.

"Feliciano, I… I need to ask you…" cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Germany grabbed one of Italy's hands, trying to be serious.

Italy panicked. He knew that Germany was nice enough to ask him first –he'd done that with the bondage, the blindfolds and the candles already– but he didn't want to be given that choice.

He loved Germany, of course, and didn't want to see his face, a mixture of pain and rejection, once he told him that –'_no, I don't want to wear that… Ludwig, please…'_

He wasn't going to say yes.

But if he kept him from talking… if only he could make Germany forget about it…

Italy leaned forwards, eyes filled with determination, and kissed Germany on his lips, swallowing anything he might have wanted to say.

Coaxing the other's tongue to play with his own, Italy gently massaged Germany's chest, nimble fingers rubbing at his nipples, enjoying the way Germany froze and grunted out in surprise, shifting until he was sitting on his lap instead, unzipping his pants…

"Ludwig… I want you…" he kissed a trail down the other man's neck, nipping at it, sucking on Germany's earlobe and feeling his erection urgently press against him, hot and hard–

"Ahn… yes…" he murmured in a low tone, rubbing against his lover, for a moment losing himself in the moves as Germany's hands wrapped around his body, holding him still.

Italy threw his head backwards with lips tentatively traced his ear, one hand moving under his shirt to tease him, and he bucked down again, groaning together with Germany, wriggling his hips impatiently and shoving his own pants down, naked and ready…

'_N–no… I must… I cannot…'_ Germany could barely think, with one hot, needy Italian in his arms, demanding and writhing already, sucking a path on his chest as Germany's hands traced the contours of his ass, gently circling his entrance…

With Italy, everything turned out steamy, every movement, every breath, until Germany couldn't think about anything else but him, his body, his mind, his _Italy_…

Italy was still moving, robbing him of coherence, and Germany had to stop it –he needed to…

With a quick move, Germany finally reacted against the haziness in his brain and shoved Italy down on the bed, receiving a pleased moan from him, followed by a frown when Germany made no move to continue.

"V–ve~ Ludwig?" those darkened cheeks suddenly turned pale and Italy tried to stand up again, to move or do something so that Germany wouldn't ask him…

The body over his own was too heavy, and Italy couldn't do anything.

"Feliciano… I have something for you," cheeks the reddest Germany had ever had (except on a single occasion, but it was decades before and it had ended in a huge misunderstanding), he fumbled with something in the back pocket of his pants.

Italy panicked again, and closed his eyes. No, he was scared, and Germany wouldn't use it on him without asking, would he?

"Feliciano," Germany started.

Italy wriggled more, panicking–

"I love you… and I want you to wear this for me".

"No!"

Germany froze, staring down at Italy in shock. "W–what?" his hands were still holding the case with the ring open, but Italy hadn't even glanced at it, he was trembling, tears running down his cheeks, and was refusing to open his eyes.

"I–it's scary and it's small and it won't go _in_, no matter how much you try so why would Ludwig be mean with me and want something this painful!" Italy panicked again, trying to push Germany away from him.

"… wait, what?" puzzled and still not understanding, Germany wiped away Italy's tears from his cheeks, coaxing him to open his eyes.

Italy peered sacredly at the ring, vision blurry to the max, and recoiled from touch again, hiding his flushed face within his arms. "Ve~ don't hurt me don't hurt me! Gilbert told me!"

Germany froze, and leaned down, prying the arms away from Italy's face. "Gilbert told you… what?"

Italy was crying pathetically now, cheeks flushed with that stupid, silly expression Germany had ended up loving so much. "Ve~" he sniffed, lips trembling down into an exaggerated pout. "G–Gilbert was in your room and I thought he was searching for your porn magazines that you hid in the back of your cupboard, but he had dropped something and I asked what it was and he said it was your cock ring and that you wanted to put in on me and I was scared because –it's so small Ludwig, it won't fit, and it'll hurt and Ludwig wouldn't hurt me, right? Ve~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I cannot do this~"

Germany felt his cheeks redden so much he thought he could faint from shame right there.

That was… Prussia and…

Who could fall for that misunderstanding?! And what had Prussia been doing in his room with his _ring_?!

_(And how did Italy know Germany hadn't thrown away his magazines?!)_

"Feliciano… I…"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry _I'm sorry_!"

With a grunt, Germany moved a bit, lifting his body away from Italy and allowing him to roll a bit on the side, sobbing in distress.

Italy's body was trembling, unable to calm down, a sight that Germany had grown to be familiar with in the last century, and if he couldn't calm him down with his words, he'd have to do it with his actions.

"Feliciano…" gently, Germany shifted down, covering Italy's body with his own again, careful to have Italy's need tightly pressed against his stomach, pushing his legs wider and humping down against the other man's ass.

Italy let out a loud gasp, instinctively meeting with Germany's slow thrusts, legs coming to wrap around his torso.

Still pathetically crying, at least now he was paying him attention, as it should be.

Slowly, so that Italy could feel each of his actions, he brought both of Italy's hands to his lips and started kissing them, paying attention to each finger, tongue flickering out to lick at their tips.

Moving down, he reserved a similar treatment to Italy's neck, and then lower to his nipples, biting down on them with no strength, pulling at their reddened skin.

Gasping and writhing, Italy opened up his body for him again.

"It's not a cock ring, you idiot," despite the harsh words, his tone was low and sensual, and Italy responded to it, tears finally subsiding as he looked up.

Germany wiped the wet trails on his cheeks, kissing them, then kissing his eyelids and lastly his lips, waiting for the Italian man to open his eyes again and keeping eye contact.

"But it _is_ a ring and I want you to wear it… for me, Feliciano".

As he spoke, he took the ring out from the case, letting it drop off the bed and onto the floor, and then he lifted the ring in front of Italy's eyes, allowing him to see it.

"It's an _engagement_ ring, Feliciano. From me. Because I love you".

Italy blinked twice, adjusting his sight on the small, golden thing. It was a ring, that scary ring, and it was golden (Germany wasted tons of money on his kinks, did it mean Italy had to say yes just because it was so expensive?), and…

And then, Germany's words registered in his mind.

Brown eyes widened considerably, his brain short–circuiting.

A ring.

Not a cock ring.

A ring.

An engag…

"L–Ludwig?!"

Germany was kissing him again on his cheeks, on his neck, on his lips and ears and eyes, small pecks filled with love and warmth, and Italy felt all his fears melt into embarrassment and happiness.

A ring.

Germany had bought him a ring.

"Will you wear it for me, Feliciano?" more kisses, then one of Germany's hands holding his own, bringing it upwards, fingers intertwining, one leg pressed between Italy's, dry humping him…

"Ah… L–Ludwig…" Italy's eyes rolled in the back of his head, a heat unlike any other suddenly taking control of his body, burning its way into his lungs, making every inch of him tingle pleasantly…

"Feliciano… _Ich liebe dich_, you idiot," Germany's erection sliding between his cheeks, teasing, demanding, a knee parting his legs even more…

Germany had given him a ring –a proposal, a ring, to keep them together, and the happiness Italy was feeling had engulfed him whole, choking him…

"Are you mine, Feliciano? Will you give that honour to me? Will you accept and wear my ring for me?"

Italy could feel it –the white, blinding end rushing through him, happiness and pleasure mixing together, demanding, sucking his energies away… "Ah… Ludwig… Ludwig… I… yes… yes, yes… I love you too… _ti amo… ti amo_, Ludwig…"

The heat was already absurdly strong, yet it doubled when he felt Germany hold his hand into his own, slipping something onto his finger –his ring finger, his _ring_ finger…– cool against his skin, then Germany's fingers intertwining again with his own, his other hand slipping down to enter him, parting his muscles and stretching him.

Italy let out a loud moan, desperately clutching at Germany's hand on his, the other wrapped around the blond man's torso, nails digging into his skin–

Fingers searching, seeking, pushing further in, a pale preparation for what was to come…

"L–Ludwig…"

Lips kissing his hand, the ring, their ring, tongue gently sucking at his knuckles, making Italy moan and writhe, unable to stand how sensitive his hands were, how everything felt a thousand times more powerful, blood rushing everywhere.

A tongue lapping at his neck again, sucking on the skin, lavishing it with attention "Feliciano…"

Burning heat from everywhere Germany was touching him –from their joined hands to his lips, neck, to his stomach, his erection –his insides, burning with the need of release, his erection enveloped in heat, brushed and massaged by Germany's stomach.

"Oh… God, Ludwig… please…"

"Feliciano…" like a mantra, Germany's voice repeated his name over and over, fingers massaging Italy's hand, the ring, his ring, and Italy bucked upwards, needing more, closer, faster–

"Ludwig!"

Germany was finally sliding inside, slowly, every inch filling him completely, choking off his breath, constricting his lungs with the need to yell out his name again –so he did, Germany's name flowing off his lips with every thrust and every move, unable to contain the happiness bubbling inside him, growing even stronger.

They were moving together, a tempo growing more frenzied with every shove, groans and yells mixing together, melting into a single entity as pleasure bubbled inside them, sailing upwards–

"Ah… Ludwig… _Ludwig_… please… please…"

"F–Feliciano…"

Lips joining together again, tongues battling against each other, sucking and tugging, bodies rocking together…

Germany was the first to come, constricted by unbearably tight heat, hands clutching at both Italy's fingers and erection, pushing down one last time before emptying himself inside his lover, gasping and moaning out his name.

Italy felt a wave of warmth flood him and instinctively clenched his inner muscles more, sobbing as he finally came as well, Germany's erection pressing hard against his prostate, causing stars to appear inside his closed eyes.

Trembling, he rode the pleasure with Germany's protective body above him, like a shield, unable to do anything but cry out and slump down seconds later, humming and buzzing in the afterglow.

"Ahn… L–Ludwig…" at the sound of his lover's voice, trembling and needy, Germany possessively wrapped his hands around the still shivering frame, holding him as close to his body as he could, whilst still lodged deeply inside him.

Italy's eyes were focused on the golden ring now on his finger, unable to look away.

It was beautiful. Shiny and golden and just perfectly fitting on his finger, as if it was made for him.

Visual proof of what was holding them together –of their love.

"V–ve~ Ludwig…" Germany flushed a bit, bracing himself for what Italy would ask or say, or– "I'm… I'm glad it wasn't a cock ring…"

"F–Feliciano!"

Giggles echoed through the room, and Germany's head flopped down on the pillow, ashamed and embarrassed. Yet, on his lips hovered a small sated smile.

It hadn't gone as planned. At all.

And maybe… just maybe, it was better like that.

……………………………………

**SOY:** so, did you like it? :D

_Bruder_ _(German)_ – Brother

_Linguine allo scoglio_ – it's a type of food. Basically, seafood pasta

_Ich liebe dich (German)_ – I love you

_Ti amo (Italian)_ – I love you.


End file.
